Scarred
by XxNeonShadowsxX
Summary: Robin disappears for weeks, and when he finally appears, he's mumbling and shaking, somehow broken. Who could've done this to him? And, more importantly, will he ever get better?
1. Found

**A/N **So I came up with this idea after listening to "Inventing Shadows", watching "Haunted", and having a nightmare. I figured it would make an interesting fanfic, so...here it is! Anywho, hope you enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer** I, unfortunately, do not own Teen Titans...I wish I did though.

* * *

The figure limped out of the forest, shaking violently, mumbling incoherently. Tattered clothes hung loosely on his injured body, remnants of some unknown, violent battle. A battle he had clearly lost. Starfire whirled around, eyes wide. "Hello? Is someone there?" She held up her hand, summoning glowing green energy that lit up the immediate area. Immediately, Starfire gasped, eyes widening in horror and shock. "Robin!" she cried out softly, voice barely working in her surprise and sudden dread.

She rushed towards her injured friend. Scarily, he barely reacted, other than mumbling a bit more rapidly. "Robin! What is wrong?" Fear filled her voice; this was not the Robin she knew. Even when his mind had been corrupted by the dust from Slade's mask, he hadn't been left mumbling and shaking. Bleeding, bruised, and close to death, but not…broken. But Robin had returned, broken. He had been gone for weeks; where, Starfire wasn't sure. He had just…disappeared one day. They had all looked, everywhere they could think of, and everywhere they couldn't. Cyborg ran scans to search for him, and Raven meditated, struggling to find his mind. All to no avail.

Yet he was back now, all of the sudden, just when the Titans had been about to give up hope. But he hadn't returned as the Robin he had been when he disappeared. Starfire shakily pulled out her communicator, holding Robin's trembling frame close. He felt so weak… "Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven…I-I found him," she said, a small tear beginning to trickle down her cheek.

* * *

Cyborg looked grim. Beast Boy was unusually quiet, and, well, Raven was always quiet, but this time even she looked a bit scared. Starfire had tears streaming freely down her cheeks now as she waited. "When will he be better?" she immediately demanded.

"Star…he might not get better," Cyborg said softly. The words hung heavily in the air. Raven turned even paler, if possible. "No…" she murmured "What?" Beast Boy squeaked out, ears drooping. Starfire's reaction was the worst, as her Starbolts responded to her fear, blowing a hole through the wall behind her.

"What do you mean he will not get better?" she demanded, refusing to accept the fact. "He is Robin! He has to get better!"

"His injuries are healing, but…his mind isn't," Cyborg explained, each word dragged out of him reluctantly. "I don't think there's anything we can do. We can fix the injuries on the surface, but there are scars running deeper than that. We can't fix those."

"He has to get better!" she repeated forcefully. "There has to be something we can do! We cannot just stand here and do nothing!"

"Starfire!" Raven said loudly. "We can't do anything. I've been trying to get into his mind, see if I can help. There's barely anything left. He'll find a way back, or he won't. We can only hope."

"I must see him!" Starfire said, eyes narrowing in determination. She still refused to accept the fact that he might not get better, that there was nothing that could be done any more.

"He needs to-" Cyborg was cut off by a death glare from Starfire, whose eyes actually began to glow green. He backed off quickly, holding up his hands in surrender. "Fine. But remember that he needs to heal." Starfire barely paid attention, charging into the small, sparse room Robin was currently in. Starfire pressed a hand to her mouth as she looked at him.

Cuts marked his body; most were bandaged, but a few were still visible. One eye was swollen shut, and his costume was still ripped and little more than tatters. His arm was propped up in a sling, broken or sprained, along with one of his legs, and he had some broken ribs. He was hooked up to a few monitors that crowded the space beside his bed, and an IV stand was next to him. Starfire stood there, frozen, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

This couldn't be happening. Robin was…Robin. The person laying on the bad was shattered, broken, barely resembling Robin at all. What had happened to cause so much damage to the almost unbeatable Titan? Starfire rushed forward, floating hesitantly beside him. She took his left hand, his right arm in a sling. "Robin…" she whispered in a tear-choked voice. This was much worse than she had thought.

"Robin, you must come back. I need you…the Titans need you. You are our leader. You cannot just be defeated like this," Starfire continued, her voice beginning to grow in volume. "I had almost given up hope of ever seeing you again. You cannot be lost right when I have found you!" Starfire squeezed his hand gently, careful not to hurt him more.

Slowly, barely noticeable, Robin's hand tightened around Starfire's. She glanced up at him, green eyes wide and hopeful, shining with lingering tears. She squeezed his hand again, but he did not return the gesture like before. Had it really happened, or was it just a result of her desperate hopes? For Robin's sake, she hoped not. Staring at his battered face, Starfire refused to believe that she had imagined it. "Come back, Robin," she murmured.

* * *

**A/N** So...did Starfire imagine it, or not? ...I'll leave that up to you to figure out. *evil laugh* Yes, I do enjoy torturing my readers...just so you know. You've been warned. Anywho, reviews are greatly appreciated. :D


	2. Hope

**A/N **I was hoping to have gotten a few more reviews, but at least some people saw it, which is always good. Oh, I should probably warn you now; there is going to be quite a bit of Robin/Starfire in this. There should be enough action to make up for that, though, hopefully.

**Disclaimer **Nope, still don't own Teen Titans.

~Aiva

* * *

Weeks later, Robin looked a lot better physically. His arm was out of his sling, though his leg was still broken. Many of his cuts had healed over, leaving barely visible scars along his arms that were already beginning to fade. However, his eyes remained distant, glazed. He was out of reach, still lost within whatever haunted wasteland his mind had become. Only the occasional, fervent muttering and the shallow rise and fall of his chest showed he was still living at all.

Starfire had barely left his side since he had returned. Shadows had formed underneath her eyes, and a desperate look had entered her face. After this long…she had hoped something would have happened. The fact that Robin hadn't responded yet was depressing. It could mean that – no, Starfire refused to consider that possibility. "Robin," she said gently. "Where are you? You are a Titan, and Titans do not give up. Come back! …Come back," she repeated, hair covering her face as she bent down, head hanging in defeat.

Cyborg entered, holding a plate with some food on it. "Star…" he said carefully. "You need to eat some." The normally optimistic Tamaranian had been almost as distant as Robin lately, which was never a good thing. Starfire glanced up, accepting the food. "Thank you," she murmured, picking at the food. Cyborg sat down across from her. "Starfire, the team needs you. I know you want to stay with Robin, but…you have to understand. There isn't anything you can do anymore. Maybe later he'll get better later. But the team needs you now." It killed Cyborg to give up on Robin, but, after this long, what choice did he have? They still had a city to protect.

Starfire stood up, anger sparking in her green eyes. "Robin needs me now as well! I will not believe that there is nothing I can do! He will recover, and I will help him!" Green energy surrounded her hands, and Cyborg's eyes widened. "Star! Calm down!" The fact that she was on the verge of lashing out was scary; she had never once threatened anyone unless they threatened her friends. The possibility that she might attack the team…

"You need to take a break," he added, more gently. "I'll stay with Robin."

"No," Starfire said stubbornly, eyes narrowing as she sat back down. "Thank you for the food. You may leave now." She lifted her chin slightly, daring him to push it. Cyborg backed away, reluctant to have to give up on Starfire too. "Just remember who needs you more. Robin, or the team." With that, he left.

A small tear trickled down her cheek. Starfire touched it lightly with her fingertips in slight surprise; she hadn't thought she had any more tears left. She glanced down at Robin, and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently like she had that night he had first returned. "Please," she murmured. "Please…" Her shoulders moved with gentle sobs as she hung her head. Her sobs suddenly halted. Robin's hand, previously limp and unresponsive, moved!

This time, Starfire was certain she wasn't imagining it. She watched, hope shining in her eyes, as his fingers slowly curled around hers, tightening around her hand. A grin spread across Starfire's face for the first time in weeks. "Robin!" she whispered joyfully. It was a start.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked, the same hopeful feeling they all harbored visible on his face. "His hand moved?" Starfire nodded eagerly, holding up her hand. Robin's hand, though the grip was weak, still grasped hers. "I did not do this. Robin did." Even Raven was smiling now.

"So there is hope," Raven said quietly.

"There was always hope," Starfire responded immediately. "It just took a while to find."

"How long ago did it happen?" Cyborg asked.

"Not too long. Perhaps an hour," Starfire responded, the same grin still on her face. Cyborg didn't dare utter the idea that it was a one-time thing. No one did. No one even dared to consider the idea; the thought that their leader might finally return was too wonderful to be tainted by dark fears. Suddenly, red light bathed the room, the alarm sounding. "Titans, alert! We have to go," Cyborg announced.

"I will stay here," Starfire declared. "In case it…it happens again." He nodded, and rushed out of the room, followed closely by Raven and Beast Boy. Starfire glanced at Robin. He seemed to be breathing a bit deeper now, resting a bit more easily. Though he still muttered occasionally, it was less fervent, less panicked. "Robin. Do not let me lose hope again," she said gently. "Come back all the way. The team needs you…I need you."

"Starfire…" the word was weak, barely audible, but she heard it, and gasped suddenly. "Robin!" she practically shouted, her smile returning, wider than before.

"Starfire…" he muttered again.

"I am here, Robin," she responded, a bit more softly, a bit more gently. He didn't say anything back, but his face, previously drawn into a scowl, relaxed somewhat. Starfire's smile refused to fade, lingering on her face. She had found her hope.

* * *

**A/N **Somewhat mushy ending, but don't worry, I plan on torturing him more soon. ;) (For those of you who like mushy-fluff, though, there should be some more of that later too.) Anywho, reviews are greatly appreciated, so feel free to leave one.


	3. Tears

**A/N **There's quite a bit more torment in this chapter, even if it is a bit shorter. No worries; the next chapter will be longer, I promise.

**Disclaimer **

Robin: Seriously? _This _is what you would do if you owned Teen Titans?

Me: It would be fun!

Starfire: Fun? You broke him!

Me: Exactly! It's fun!

...This is why I don't own Teen Titans (yet...)

-Aiva

* * *

Starfire had closed herself off again with Robin. After she claimed she had heard him speak, she had refused to leave his side for even one second, insisting she needed to be there for him. It was getting to the point where Cyborg was beginning to wonder if she had imagined it. He wanted it to be true, of course, and the fact that Robin had moved previously was wonderful. But it had been weeks since then, and once again, nothing.

Cyborg couldn't help but think that maybe Robin's condition was having a much bigger effect on Starfire than it was before. Nothing had happened to prove he was getting better. He still only moved to breathe, or mutter incoherently under his breath. Starfire wasn't looking too good either. Though she had started eating enough again after claiming Robin had said her name, his returned unresponsive nature caused her to become too focused on worrying about him, not about herself.

Cyborg filled a cup with some orange juice, and carrying that in one hand, a plate of food in the other, walked up to where Robin was. Apparently a quick healer, his wounds had basically disappeared. The only sign that he had been injured was the occasional scar that hadn't quite faded yet. Nudging the door open, he walked inside quietly, glancing in.

Starfire had apparently fallen asleep with Robin, most likely without meaning too. He noticed that her hand was still clutching his, as if afraid to let it go. She seemed so much more relaxed like this; asleep, free of the worries and fears that plagued her when she was awake. Unwilling to disturb her, Cyborg gently set the food and drink down on the bedside table next to Starfire, then walked out of the room, shutting the door carefully behind him.

Starfire stirred slightly when the door closed, making a small clicking noise. She slowly opened her green eyes, obviously tired. Stifling a yawn, she glanced at Robin. She knew Cyborg believed her to be hallucinating, but she also knew that Robin had truly spoken. "Robin. The team has started to give up on you. Please show us – show me – that there still is hope." Starfire often said things such as this, struggling to prompt him into saying something, reacting in anyway.

This time it wasn't a good reaction.

Robin suddenly stiffened, glazed eyes shooting wide open. His face became twisted with what was mainly fear, which was probably the scariest thing of all; the fact that Robin was afraid of something. His hands clenched into fists, and his whole body seemed as taut as a drawn bow string, ready to snap at any second. He began to mutter again, though it was way more panicked now, more tormented.

He shied away from Starfire's touch as if it burned, then started to jerk, looking almost as if he were having a seizure. She could barely make out a few words; "Dark…stop…hurts…" Those barely audible, forced out mumblings broke Starfire's heart. "Robin!" she practically sobbed, hating to see her friend like this.

She grabbed his hand, forcing it, at least, to be still. "Robin, you are safe. I am here. Please, Robin." She spoke calmly, though it was obviously forced, as her expression was desperate and fearful. Robin suddenly jerked upright, eyes opened wide, glancing around the room wildly. "NO!" he shouted, tensing again and almost leaping out of the bed.

Starfire held him back, struggling to calm him. "Robin, it is me. Starfire. You are safe now," she repeated. Robin stared wildly at her. For a panicked moment, Starfire feared he wouldn't recognize her. Eventually, something clicked, and he stopped pulling, though he remained rigid, tense and wary. "…Starfire?" he repeated hesitantly.

"Yes!" Starfire said, somewhat relieved. "It is me." Her relief soon evaporated as Robin fell back on the bed, shaking badly. He still remained somewhat alert, but his violent shaking and wide eyes were a bad sign. Slowly, a small tear slid silently down Robin's cheek.

Starfire stared at it in shock. Robin…she had never seen him cry. Not so much as one hint of a tear. He was always so strong, in charge, keeping it together no matter the situation, trusting that things would work out. He had never, ever cried before. Starfire embraced him, holding him gently as tears fell down Robin's cheeks.

* * *

**A/N **Yeah, it's now official; I broke Robin. Sorry about that...

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Tomorrow

**A/N **Yay, another update! I attempted to un-break Robin some...it didn't work completely...oh well. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer **Nope, still don't own Teen Titans.

-Aiva

* * *

Starfire was scared. Robin shook, trembling violently against her. It was like when he had first reappeared, except this time he was reacting to what was going on around him. However, none of his reactions were very good. Starfire felt a mixture of horrible heartbreak for Robin, and incredible anger directed at whatever monster did this. She closed her eyes, unable to look at him cry any longer; it was too painful. Instead she hugged him tighter, quietly assuring him that someone was there, that everything was okay now, that he was safe.

The door was suddenly outlined in black energy as it was thrust aside, Raven rushing through. She froze when she saw the scene; Robin, alert, in Starfire's arms. At first, she was relieved that he had returned from his coma-like state. Then she noticed his shaking…the tears. Her eyes widened in a very un-Raven-like show of emotion. What had happened?

"I heard a shout…" she trailed off, staring at Robin. "What happened?"

"I do not know. He was like before one minute and then he seemed to panic," Starfire said, seemingly close to panic herself. "I calmed him down, but then he…then he…" she was unable to finish. Raven stood there for a moment, then walked towards the bed. She gently placed a hand of Starfire's shoulder. "We'll help him," she said quietly. "But you have to calm down. I'm going to try to go into his mind, see if I can…do anything." Starfire nodded, and Raven closed her eyes, sitting in midair with her legs crossed, chanting the familiar words.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos," she murmured, sinking into the familiar state of meditation. She reached out for Robin's mind, entering into it hesitantly. Whatever memories Robin had of the weeks he was gone were muddled and chaotic. Raven was unable to make sense of them, however, she was able to gain a few fleeting images. None of them were good. _'Robin,' _she thought, struggling to communicate telepathically. _'What happened?'_

No response, though Robin did seem to notice her presence. _'Calm down, Robin,' _Raven thought gently, trying to convey a soothing attitude. _'You're safe now.'_ Though she still received no response, the chaos in his mind seemed to still somewhat, becoming more organized. He was calming down, slowly but surely. Raven withdrew from his mind, opening her eyes and landing lightly on the ground.

Robin's silent tears had ceased, though a few still lingered. He was still trembling as well, but it was much less violent than before. He closed his eyes, as if trying to shake a horrible thought. Judging by what images Raven had seen, there were plenty of those in his mind. Slowly he opened them, and stared at Raven for a brief moment. There was a small expression of gratitude, but that faded quickly, replaced by the ever present wariness and fear he now felt.

"Where are Cyborg and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked a few moments later, unable to bear the depressing silence any longer.

"Gone," Raven replied shortly. "There was a small alert at a store downtown. They left just a few minutes ago."

"Why did you not accompany them?"

Raven hesitated a moment before answering. "Because of you. You've been so closed off lately. You've been letting yourself go. Cyborg didn't think you should be left alone." Starfire looked like she wanted to argue, but then changed her mind, glancing back at Robin, who remained silent. She shifted slightly in her chair, adjusting the way she was hugging him. Immediately, he jerked like a startled animal, heart racing and fists clenching as he practically leapt a foot in the air, already bracing himself for a fight.

"Calm down, Robin," Starfire said, even as she struggled to be calm herself. The Robin she had known never would've reacted like that. "You are safe." Slowly, with her gentle reassurances, Robin began to relax somewhat, hands unclenching. Whatever had happened had left him wary, overreacting to anything that might possibly mean something bad, even a simple action like shifting positions a few centimeters.

Starfire could tell he was still rigid, tense and ready to lash out at a moment's notice. "You are safe," she repeated. "I promise." He met her gaze, and something within those green depths seemed to calm him, and he relaxed a bit more. Like she would a small child after a nightmare, Starfire was constantly talking in low, soothing tones to calm him, barely aware of her words anymore. Slowly, eventually, he lay back down, slipping into a fitful sleep.

Starfire glanced up at Raven, concern clear on her face. "He is not better yet," she said slowly, hating to admit it. Raven once again placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder, struggling to be comforting, which wasn't something that came natural to her at all. "He'll get there," she replied. Starfire nodded, forcing herself to believe that. He would get better. He would be Robin once again…she hoped.

* * *

"I'm…I'm sorry, Star," Cyborg said sometime later after they had returned. Starfire glanced up, green eyes narrowed in confusion. "For what?" she asked.

"For...giving up on you," Cyborg muttered, hating to say the words. "For a while there, I thought you might just be imagining things. I should've had more faith in you." Starfire hesitated, then gave him a small smile, seeming much more like herself. "You had every reason to believe he would not get better, that he was still…unresponsive. But you believe me now. That is what matters." Cyborg nodded slowly.

"Thanks, Star." He glanced at the room where Robin was, the door now closed to offer Robin some deserved rest and quiet. "I promise, we're gonna do everything we can to help him." Starfire nodded, eyes darkening as she glanced at the floor, struggling to bury the fears that persistently nagged her. Cyborg laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "He'll be okay," he reassured her gently. "He's already come this far. Let's just see what tomorrow brings."

* * *

**A/N **And just to torture you further...something kind of important happens with Robin in the next chapter. Not saying whether it's good or bad...I'm just attempting to create suspense (though I'm not sure it's working...)

Anyway, thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far, and please, continue to click on the button below!


	5. Progress

**A/N **This chapter is a lot longer...over 2000 words, actually. So, like mentioned last time, something big did happen with Robin (well, two things really)... Hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer **It's only a matter of time before I own Teen Titans...I'm sure of it...(yeah, right.)

-Aiva

* * *

Gentle sunlight streamed in through the window. Starfire slowly stirred, sitting up, opening her eyes blearily. She had fallen asleep in Robin's room again, dozing off in the chair next to his bed. Her green eyes focused, and she sat up with a start. Where was Robin? His bed was empty, blankets seemingly tossed aside. "Robin?" she asked, beginning to panic. Glancing around, she immediately calmed. There he was, standing by the window…wait. Robin was standing by the window?

Starfire stood, rushing over to him, eyes shining with hope. Please, please…Robin turned around, offering her a weak smile. "Morning, Starfire," he greeted in a raspy voice. It was obviously a bit rusty from an overall lack of use, however, he was speaking! Starfire wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "Oh, Robin! You are better!" she exclaimed. He winced, and she immediately loosened her grip. "Sorry," she apologized, eyes wide. Robin gave her another small smile that made her heart soar. "It's fine," he managed to get out, voice still weak. "Just a bit sore still."

"But you are better!" Starfire wanted to shout, but she kept her voice lowered, wanting to keep this moment between just them for a minute longer. Robin gave a small shrug, hiding a grimace as he did so. "Well, I woke up, and I noticed the sunrise. I've always loved this time of day; the promise of new beginnings." Starfire gave him a small glance, a bit of curiosity rising within her; what had happened? Robin gave a small sigh, reading the subtle gesture correctly. "You probably want to know what happened while I was gone," he muttered, lowering his gaze, mood growing a lot more solemn. "The thing is…I don't really know. I can remember a few images, and…I don't want to talk about those." He gave a small shiver, and once again, Starfire felt her heart break.

She gently embraced him again. "You are okay now," she murmured gently. "I promise." Robin glanced back up at her. "Yeah, I know," he said softly.

* * *

"He's WHAT?" Beast Boy shouted happily, leaping up. Starfire grinned. "He is awake," she responded cheerfully. "And he is Robin." Everyone displayed varying levels of excitement. Raven was smiling, which was weird, but under the circumstances, accepted, Cyborg was punching his fist into the air and yelling his familiar cry; "Boo-yah!", and Beast Boy was grinning and laughing. "Let's go see him!" Beast Boy said, practically vibrating with excitement. Starfire nodded. "Try to be quieter, though," she said. "He is still recovering." Starfire hovered, leading the way, feet barely skimming the ground.

Starfire opened the door. Robin had sat back down on the bed, but was still alert and active. "Hey guys," he greeted with the same small smile. Starfire, however, noticed he glanced mainly at her again, and she had to fight the urge to blush. Beast Boy rushed over, followed closely by Cyborg, basically racing each other before leaping on the bed, Cyborg slightly ahead of Beast Boy. "Ha, beat you again, BB!" he said. Beast Boy shot him a small look before his attention was once again directed at Robin.

"So how are you?" Beast Boy asked. "What happened?"

"BB!" Cyborg scolded.

"What? I just want to know!"

"Its fine, Cyborg," Robin assured. "But…I don't remember," he admitted.

"Oh," Beast Boy said, ears drooping, obviously hoping for some exciting, adrenaline-filled story. Then obviously remembering the condition Robin had been in for the past few months, he perked up again. "Hey, uh, I made some tofu eggs, if you want some," he offered.

"He just woke up; don't start trying to poison him," Cyborg responded immediately. Trying to change the subject before this turned into another heated debate, Robin interrupted. "So how long was I out?" he asked. They all hesitated, knowing he would hate the answer. It was Raven who finally answered, stepping forward, face shadowed by her dark blue hood. "Just the time you've been here? Around two months. Then if you add the few weeks you disappeared…you were probably out of it for three months. Maybe more." Robin's eyes widened.

"Three MONTHS?" he practically shouted. "No. No way was I out that long." He took a deep breath, struggling to calm himself. Starfire took a step forward. "Robin…" she said hesitantly. He looked up, breathing out heavily. "Sorry," he said, managing a weak grin. "Just…hard to accept. I'll get over it. So, how was the, uh, crime while I was out? Not too bad?" Robin immediately asked, trying awkwardly to change the subject.

"We handled it," Cyborg responded, recognizing his attempt and going along with it. "But we're glad to have you back on the team," Beast Boy added. "We need you." Robin nodded, standing. "Let's get down to the training room, then," he said, the familiar expression of determination appearing on Robin's face.

* * *

Things weren't exactly going well. They could be going a lot worse, perhaps, but still. After being almost comatose for around two months, and MIA and enduring who knows what for another few weeks, Robin was a bit rusty. That, on top of the fact that he was still a bit sore – though he didn't want to admit it – led to multiple fails, and a very grumpy Robin. He wasn't exactly failing, per say, but he wasn't as good as he had been.

Scowling, Robin leaned against the wall, taking a brief break. Starfire was immediately by his side. "Robin…" she began hesitantly, softly.

"Don't say anything," he muttered. "I've lost my touch."

"You have been…you have been…" Starfire struggled to find the right words. "You have been…broken for months. You are just…out of practice. You will be back to normal in no time, I am sure," Starfire finished, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Robin slowly nodded, though he still seemed rather down. "Maybe the eating of pizza will cheer you up?" she suggested. Robin smiled at her, though it seemed slightly forced. "Let's go," he said simply, just wanting to leave.

* * *

"We're not getting meat!" Beast Boy insisted. "How many times do I have to say it? DUDE, I'VE BEEN MOST OF THOSE ANIMALS!"

"But we're not eating you!" Cyborg argued.

"I'm not becoming a cannibal!" Beast Boy cried, turning into a cow as if to prove his point. Beast Boy shot him a death glare; it was scarily effective as a cow.

"I suggest a pizza with whipped cream, mustard, and the nuts of dough," Starfire announced, interrupting the heated argument. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, and slight expressions of horror. Robin leaned in, gesturing at the menu. "Starfire, it's, uh, this side that has the pizza toppings."

"Are we not allowed to mingle the two?" Starfire asked, sounding a bit disappointed. Robin opened his mouth, probably to break the news that no, you couldn't mingle the two, but suddenly froze, body rigid. He then squeezed his eyes shut tightly, as if struggling to fight off some horrible flash back. Which he probably was. Starfire reached out, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him. It didn't work.

Robin, rather than being comforted, jerked away from her touch as if it burned. His eyes shot open, and he glanced around wildly, as if he didn't know where he was. "Robin?" Starfire asked in a small voice, hoping that he would come to his senses. He stared at her, and Starfire's heart sank. There was no trace of recognition in Robin's gaze.

With a small, animal cry, Robin stood, whipping out his metal stick, backing up against a wall, trembling. Trembling…he was scared. Wherever Robin was, it wasn't here. Breathing hard, he placed a hand on his belt, most likely reaching for a weapon. His chest heaved with his rapid breathing; he was definitely scared. Whatever had happened to him had left a lingering impression. Robin, though healing on the surface, was still broken.

"Robin, you are safe," Starfire murmured as she slowly approached him. She reached out a gentle hand, noticing that she was shaking as well. She tried to appear as comforting and non-threatening as possible as she moved closer, struggling to calm him. "Please, you must relax. Everything will be fine." Robin's metal stick lowered somewhat, though he still remained tense and wary. Starfire took another step forward, green eyes full of concern.

Robin let out a small sound, then stiffed again, metal stick dropping. It fell, clattering as it hit the ground. Then Robin collapsed as well. Starfire rushed forward, catching him in her arms. Holding him close, she noticed how thin he was, how deep these scars ran. Starfire trembled; those scars scared her.

* * *

Robin stirred some time later. Starfire jerked upright as a small moan escaped his lips. "Robin," she called out gently, hoping that he would be more like himself upon awakening. Robin's eyes slid open; so far, so good. At least there was recognition on his face. He jerked upright suddenly, panting. For a moment he reached for his belt, then a quick glance at Starfire seemed to reassure him, his hand dropping limply back on to the bed.

Concern lined Starfire's face. "Are you okay?" she asked. "What happened? Did you experience the nightmares?" Robin stayed silent for a moment, looking a bit paler than usual. "I remember more of it now," he admitted quietly, an edge to his voice that Starfire didn't like. "Would you like to do the talking it out?" she asked softly, gently picking up his hand and holding it in hers. He flinched at her first touch before relaxing somewhat. Robin shook his head, expression distant, haunted. He rubbed his arms, though, where faint lines of scar tissue still remained. Starfire felt her heart break for what had to have been the hundredth time; would Robin ever fully recover after whatever he had experienced? For the sake of the team – and Robin's sake – she hoped so.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Starfire asked, worry clear in her green eyes. Though he quite obviously wasn't, Robin refused to admit that. "I'm fine," he said shortly. He would've insisted he was fine if he had a bullet in his chest too, though, so Starfire wasn't exactly convinced. She raised one eyebrow questioningly, as if challenging his statement. Robin scowled, apparently aggravated by her reaction. "I'm fine!" he repeated, a bit more force behind the words this time. Starfire still didn't look convinced, but she decided not to push it; Robin would most likely never admit to anything else.

"How long was I out this time?" Robin asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"Through most of the day," Starfire responded, gesturing towards the window. The darkened sky outside promised night time; the sky was actually darker than normal though. Starfire narrowed her eyes as she studied the sky. Quick flashes of lightning proved her suspicions; a storm was brewing. And it looked as if it was going to be a bad one.

A deep rumble of thunder ripped through the air, causing Robin to jump like a startled animal. Starfire placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, offering comfort once again. "It is just a storm, Robin," Starfire murmured. Robin nodded, though he still looked on edge. "Thanks, Starfire," he muttered.

"For what?"

"For…being there. The others gave up on me, didn't they?" Starfire hesitated before answering that blunt question; yes, they had, but telling him that may not be the smartest idea. Robin, seeing the answer on her face, shrugged. "It's ok. I'm back now…thanks to you."

"Me?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded, offering her a small smile. "Yeah…I heard you, you know. Every word you said to me." Starfire's eyes widened in a mixture of apprehension, awkwardness, and hope. She had said quite a few things while he was asleep. Robin awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, pulling Starfire into his embrace. Though hugs didn't seem to come naturally to him, Starfire couldn't help but notice how much she was enjoying this. Starfire relaxed against him. "I feel the same way," Robin whispered into her ear, his voice so soft she wondered if she had heard him. A quick glance at his face, and Starfire knew that she had.

A flash of lightning made Robin stiffen, pulling away from her somewhat. Starfire tightened her hold, determined not to let him go again. "You are safe," Starfire said, for what must have been the hundredth time. "I am here." Robin relaxed fractionally.

"I know," he replied softly.

* * *

**A/N **Somewhat mushy ending, but I really like Robin/Starfire...so, yeah. For those of you who don't like it as much, hopefully there was enough Robin-torture to make up for it...;) I'm never able to just fix him, am I? Anyways, please tell me what you think! Just click below and review!

Oh, and as a small side note, I've been horrible about responding to you guys' reviews...so sorry about that. I promise, though, I'll respond to everyone's reviews for this chapter!


	6. Remembering

**A/N **You find out who broke Robin in this one...

**Disclaimer **I don't own Teen Titans because I enjoy breaking Robin far too much...*cough*

-Aiva

* * *

A few weeks later, Robin had regained much of his fighting prowess, and was the amazing leader that the Titans had missed so dearly. He still jumped at the unexpected loud noise, and thunderstorms still tended to freak him out a little, but slowly, gradually he was becoming Robin again. Faint scars still lined his arms; they probably wouldn't ever disappear. But the surface wounds were healed completely now, and the skilled teenager's strength and endurance had returned. Just in time, too.

Red lights flashed, bathing the room in a sporadic glow. Robin looked up, metal stick already out and ready for use. "Titans, alert!" Robin shouted, the words flowing easily from his tongue. This was familiar, routine; it felt great to be back. Immediately, the team followed their leader out of the tower, racing towards the town they were to protect. However, the location wasn't exactly in town. The alert had come from the fringes of a nearby forest; the same spot in which Starfire had found Robin when he was still…broken.

Robin stiffened, and Starfire knew that he recognized the location. Seeming to shake it off, he returned to the task at hand, thought Starfire could still see the nervous tension roiling around inside of him. Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask as he glanced around for the villain they had to stop. The forest remained empty. "Aren't we supposed to kick some butt?" Beast Boy asked, confused. The question, though probably worded a bit differently, weighed on the others' minds as well. Why had the alert gone off if no one was there?

Instinct prickled at Robin, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. "Get down!" he suddenly shouted, pushing Starfire to the ground. The projectile flew past, nicking Robin's arm and opening up a small cut. Robin put a hand to it; it wasn't bleeding badly…it was more irritating than anything, really. Starfire stood, hovering a few inches above the ground anxiously. "Robin! Are you okay?" she asked, eyes wide and anxious.

"I'm fi-" Robin was interrupted as he spotted the attacker. An involuntary gasp slid out of his mouth, and he stumbled backwards. "You," he whispered, eyes wide with horror, body rigid.

"Yes, Robin. Me," Slade responded coolly, landing lightly on the ground in front of the dark haired boy. "You didn't think I forgot about you, did you?"

Robin squeezed his eyes shut as memories overwhelmed him. Slade…it had been him. He had done this…Robin took another step backward, some dark, primal fear rising up inside of him. His memory was spotty at best, but he now remembered enough to know that he had to get away from Slade. Slade meant pain. Slade meant a torture that hadn't seemed to end. A light hand jolted him out of the horrifying flashbacks. Starfire embraced him comfortingly, all the while glaring at Slade. Her eyes began to glow green with anger, and she practically snarled at him. "What did you do to Robin?" she shouted.

If she could see past his mask, Starfire was sure Slade would be smiling. "Nothing he didn't deserve," came the cold, arrogant response. Starfire released Robin, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. She was way past being angry. Fury and a protective instinct rose up within her, and she directed both her hands at Slade, anger pulsing out of her in the form of two green bolts of raw, uncontained energy.

Apparently, anger was great when it came to powerful attacks, because Starfire literally blew a crater in the ground, obliterating a small section of the forest. As the smoke cleared, Slade disappeared, no trace of him left behind save it were for Robin's reaction.

Robin stood still, rigid, fists clenched at his sides, metal stick abandoned on the leaf-strewn ground. His eyes were squeezed shut, and blood dripped freely from the cut on his arm. Starfire's anger soon turned back into concern as she took Robin's hand. "Robin?" she asked hesitantly.

"I-I remember now, Starfire," Robin whispered, voice hoarse. "Most of the things that happened."

"What did he do?" Starfire asked, heavy dread filling her. Robin simply shook his head, eyes still shut tightly, as if to block out whatever was happening in his mind. He wasn't willing to say, and that in itself was enough to break Starfire's heart.

* * *

Silence weighed heavily in the air. The mood was somber at best, despite Beast Boy's attempts to lighten the mood. Eventually he abandoned the task; it wasn't going to work. Robin had left, wanting to be alone, a while ago. Mutual agreement existed within the team; he needed time to think about it. After all, he had apparently been tortured within an inch of his life. If anyone needed time to think about something, it was him.

Still, it had been a while, and the somewhat depressed air turned into one that border lined apprehensive. Starfire's attempts to speak with him had been turned away, along with the others'. The only person who hadn't yet tried was Raven. "C'mon, Raven," Beast Boy wheedled, hands clasped in front of him in an attempt to beg. "Just try."

"He wants to be alone," Raven replied, understanding Robin's need for solitude. She wasn't about to interrupt that when he preferred to sort things out on his own. "But it's been forever!" Beast Boy insisted impatiently. "At least see how he's doing!"

Raven opened her mouth to argue, but a quick glance at Starfire made her mouth close again. A silent plea had formed on the young Tamaranian's face, green eyes begging gently. "Please, Raven," she said quietly. Raven hesitated, then nodded. "Fine. I'll go check on him." Starfire smiled as Raven walked out of the room.

Raven slowly walked up the stairs, heading towards the roof. For whatever reason, Robin had chosen that place for quiet. She pushed open the hatch, stepping onto the roof lightly and walking towards him. Robin sat still, cape fluttering around him as he stared distantly at the city, expression haunted. Raven silently sat next to him, not speaking for a moment. "Robin?" she finally asked, breaking the silence after a moment. Robin didn't respond, but she knew he was listening.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Raven asked, which was kind of a big question for her, who usually hated to talk about her own problems; Robin was most likely the same. But she had been in his mind a few times now, and knew him better than almost anyone; except maybe Starfire. Robin didn't say anything, but Raven noticed the subtle shake of his head, which she correctly interpreted as a no. "When I had to go into your mind, to calm you down…" Raven began quietly, "I saw some of the things you remembered. Some of the things you went through. I…understand why you don't want to talk about it." Raven shivered, just thinking about those few flashes of images, those brief sensations of pain and anguish. She didn't even want to know all of what he had been through.

Robin glanced over at her. "I remember even more of it now," he said quietly, voice somewhat hoarse. "Seeing Slade…made a lot of it come back." Raven glanced at the dark haired teenager, a rare look of deep concern in her purple eyes. In an infrequent gesture of comfort, she laid a pale hand on his tense shoulder. Robin exhaled heavily, seeming weary, old beyond his years. "I don't even remember all of it, and I can barely deal with what I do remember," he confessed.

"Robin, it took me years to be able to deal with my father," Raven responded. "You're just now remembering all of this. You'll be able to get past it. You always have." Robin nodded, though his expression had become distant once again. "Thanks, Raven," he said after a long moment of unbroken silence. Raven stood, offering her hand. Robin didn't take it. "I think I'll stay out here for a while longer," he said simply, a slightly haunted look returning to his face. Raven nodded, leaving silently, wondering if she had really helped Robin at all.

* * *

**A/N **Yeah...it may be a bit obvious. But, it IS Teen Titans, and they aren't exactly known for being subtle all the time. Plus, he was the main villian and all...so yeah.


	7. Again

**A/N **Shameless Robin torture in this one...there should be some more angst in the next chapter too!

**Disclaimer** Robin: How many times are you going to break me, exactly?

Me: Hmmm...I dunno. It depends on how many times I get bored.

Robin: You break me...because you're _bored?_

Me: Pretty much.

Robin: -sighs in relief- Thank goodness she doens't own Teen Titans!

Me: -death glare- I heard that!

Robin: -runs away-

* * *

_Everywhere hurt. He felt as if he were on fire, burning up slowly until, eventually, nothing else would remain. One eye was swollen shut, and blood continuously dripped into the other, making it hard to see. Cuts lined his face, and he was certain that, along with his leg and possibly his arm, he had broken quite a few ribs. And the day had only begun. "Don't tell me you've given up," Slade remarked. "We're just getting started." His voice echoed in the bare room, mocking Robin. A hard boot crashed into his side, and the dark-haired teen let out a small moan, panting heavily. There went a few more ribs._

_Robin weakly tried to stand, but ended up collapsing after only a few stumbling steps, using the wall as support. Standing up obviously wasn't going to work, especially with his leg most likely broken. Weakly, he tried to at least crawl away, willing to do almost anything to end all of this. Slade followed easily, appearing to almost enjoy this. Robin let out another involuntary sound; this time, it was a raw, animal sound of fear. Slade kicked him again, and Robin fought the urge to scream as another fiery bolt of pain shot through his tortured, aching body. He gritted his teeth, breathing heavily. _

_"I never would have guessed you'd be so easy to break," Slade mocked. Robin let out a sound similar to a growl, and trying to ignore the pain, managed to make it to at least his knees, though standing was impossible. His fingers reached for his belt, then fell empty to his side, remembering his weapons had been taken long ago. But the spark inside of him hadn't been put out completely. Slade gripped Robin, tilting his head up. "Come on, little bird," he mocked. "Where's your fight?"_

_Robin would have responded, but pain burned throughout his entire body as Slade shoved him roughly against a wall. Robin moaned again, the sound slipping out accidentally. He gritted his teeth. Not another sound, not another complaint. He would not give in. All thought was stripped from him as the pain finally became too great, and he sank into the welcome oblivion of unconsciousness, escaping the worst of the burning pain for at least a few moments._

Robin awoke with a start, jolting upright in bed, eyes wide, breaths coming fast and heavy. Phantom pains burned across his body, and seeking to escape the lingering nightmare, the young hero stood, moving towards his window and thrusting it open. The night breeze was welcome, ruffling his ebony hair with cool, soothing hands. He closed his eyes, allowing it to wipe away his fears for one blissful moment. Then he carefully stepped onto the ledge outside.

He had to get away, he had to distract himself somehow. With only the thought of escape on his mind, Robin disappeared into the night, seeking relief from the onslaught of memories. Eventually, as he tumbled across rooftops, running through the sleeping city, his heart rate began to slow, his breaths becoming more regular. Somewhat calm now, Robin realized he had reached the fringes of town, far from the tower. Already, the sun was beginning to peek up over the horizon, bands of lighter grey striping the sky. He should probably head back.

He had only taken a few steps back when the familiar sensation of paranoia made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Acting completely on instinct, Robin whirled around, whipping his metal stick out and holding it in a ready position. He faltered when he saw who had caused the feeling. "Slade," Robin murmured. Behind the mask, Slade was sure to be giving a sinister smile. "Who else?" came the cool response. Then he lashed out, and Robin's world went black as he collapsed.

* * *

Raven awoke with a start. Something was off…then she realized what it was, and immediately slipped out of her bed, running out of her room. It was still a little while before dawn, but that didn't stop her from waking everyone up. Cyborg was yawning and Beast Boy was mumbling grumpily under his breath; Starfire was the only one who seemed to sense something was wrong. "Where is Robin?" she asked, noticing their absent teammate.

"I don't know," Raven said, the words hanging ominously in the suddenly quiet air. Everyone seemed to wake up immediately as Raven went on. "I've been keeping a mental link open for him," she explained quietly. "Just in case anything happened."

"Okay, so you were being all stalkerish to Robin," Beast Boy said. "What's the problem?"

"He's gone. I can't sense him anywhere."

Starfire clenched her hands into fists. "What happened to him?" she asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't know. I think he may have left the tower last night, but he was fine. Then all of the sudden…nothing. It was like he vanished," Raven replied.

"We must search for him!" Starfire cried, hovering a few inches above the ground, nervous energy buzzing in the air around her. Cyborg nodded. "Star, you and I will take the northern half of the city. Raven and Beast Boy, you take the southern part." The team nodded, determination and apprehension clear on every one of their faces.

An hour or two passed, but there was still no sign of Robin. Starfire was close to tears, and everyone was nervous to varying degrees. "Still no sign of him," Beast Boy announced solemnly into the communicator.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg asked.

"Positive," Raven replied, moving closer to the communicator. "There's no sign of him."

"People do not just disappear!" Starfire practically shouted out. "He must be somewhere, so we must go there and look!" Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her somewhat.

"We _will _find him, Star," he promised. Starfire nodded, breathing deeply.

"What do we do now?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg hesitated and began to answer, but was interrupted by Raven. "I think I've found him!" she announced, eyes closed in concentration as she mentally scanned the city. "He's alive, but I don't think he's safe."

"Where is he?" Starfire yelled into the communicator, ready to fly off. Raven hesitated before answering. "Slade's place," she said heavily.

* * *

Robin stirred, head throbbing painfully with every heartbeat. Suffering from a possible concussion, he felt dazed and dizzy as he sat up. Opening his eyes, he had to fight the panic that rose up inside of him. Though it wasn't the same bare room he had often been in during that period of time where he was MIA, it was quite obviously Slade's place. The clockwork-like machinery throughout the room and the heavy shadows were painfully familiar. Thankfully, Slade was nowhere to be seen at the moment. Standing, Robin had to fight a surge of dizziness. _Probably a concussion, _he thought, running his fingers lightly over the decent-sized bump on his head.

Breathing deeply, the dizziness soon passed, and Robin glanced around. No escape routes were immediately visible, and his empty fingers proved that, once again, his weapons had been taken away. Now he really had to fight the panic rising up inside of him. Luckily, he was good at that, and appeared nothing more than tense and wary. However, he was buzzing inside with the sick, heavy feeling of dread; he wasn't about to let Slade continue where they had left off before.

Maybe the team would find him this time. Maybe he could escape before Slade came back. Robin knew both of these things probably weren't true, but he couldn't help but hold onto that small hope anyway, almost unable to release it. He glanced around again, more carefully this time; still no visible escape routes. And knowing Slade, there most likely wouldn't be any if Robin were to actually look harder either. That didn't stop the Boy Wonder from trying though. As he had expected, he saw nothing that looked promising. Or even hopeful. And considering how long it had been, his friends probably wouldn't be finding him anytime soon either. If they found him at all. Slowly, Robin felt that small flame of hope within him going out. The only thing he could do now was hope that Slade wouldn't come back any time soon.

But of course, not even that could happen. Slade chose that moment to appear, and Robin whirled around, eyes narrowing as his body settled into a fighting stance. He wouldn't go down without a fight, that was for sure. Slade seemed somewhat amused by this, as if he knew that Robin didn't stand a chance. Scarily, Robin was starting to believe that himself as memories continued to flood his mind. Robin clearly distracted, Slade struck then.

Robin tried; he wouldn't allow himself to do anything but keep trying, no matter how many times he failed. But that didn't change the outcome. Robin sagged against the wall, the only thing really supporting him. His breaths came hard and fast as he mentally gauged his injuries. Nothing was broken, but all of those cuts and bruises added together certainly hurt like crud. Robin struggled to stand, glaring at Slade with nothing short of pure hatred in his eyes. Torture would do that to a person.

Slade gave a humorless, cold chuckle. "You've grown soft, Robin," he said before lashing out again. Robin twisted away, managing to avoid most of the blow, but he still felt Slade's knuckles make contact with his cheek, which immediately began to throb. Just another bruise to add to the hundreds that had already formed. Slade kicked Robin's legs out from underneath him, and Robin landed hard on the ground, the breath knocked out of him momentarily. Slade proceeded to then kick Robin in the chest, the hard blow of his boot sadly familiar to Robin's aching body. "Where is your fight," Slade asked, voice mocking, cold, "little bird?"

Robin gritted his teeth; not one sound would escape him this time. He would make sure of it. But as the blows continued to rain down upon his battered body, Robin's resolve began to waver. Blackness was beginning to creep up along the edges of his vision, and Robin was tempted to sink into the painless oblivion unconsciousness offered. Then came the crash and a bright flash of green light. Robin managed to raise his fuzzy, aching head enough to make out the familiar outlines of his teammates bursting into the room. Beast Boy, fists clenched and face determined; Cyborg, blaster glowing and already preparing to fire; Raven, black energy clustered around her spread hands; and Starfire, green energy pulsing around her fists, eyes glowing with anger. Then Robin allowed his head to drop, the pain and probable concussion making it hard to think, much less keep his head up.

The team wasted no time before attacking. Raven continuously bombarded Slade with a barrage of random items laying around the room, Beast Boy was morphed into a large bear and clawing at Slade, Cyborg was blasting him with powerful bolts of energy, and Starfire was…well, really mad. She blasted Slade back with a single Starbolt, anger clear on her normally cheerful face. "No one," she growled, "messes with Robin." She raised her hands and a powerful burst of energy exploded from her, blowing another large crater in the ground. Once again, Slade was gone when the smoke cleared.

Starfire stayed still for a moment, breathing hard as she hovered in the air, then rushed towards Robin's side. She rolled him over as gently as possible, trying to ignore his grimaces and winces of pain as she did so. "Robin, are you alright?" Looking at the state he was in, Starfire knew it was probably a pointless question, but it slipped out anyway, a force of habit, almost. Robin coughed, clearing his throat. "I'm fine," he managed to get out, before passing out.

* * *

**A/N **Slight cliffhanger there...oh well. The next chapter should be up soon! In the meantime, please review!


	8. Falling

**A/N **Sorry for the wait, guys. I lost my inspiration for a while, but no worries, I have it back now. Anyways...

**Disclaimer** This is...what? The eighth time? Do I even have to say it anymore? ...Fine. I don't own Teen Titans.

~Aiva

* * *

Robin opened his eyes groggily, then sat up quickly, glancing around the room wildly as he remembered what had happened. He relaxed some as he recognized the familiar interior of his room. Rubbing his throbbing head, he made a move to stand, but the door swung open then. Starfire rushed in, forcing him to lie back down even as she hugged him. "Robin!" she cried out cheerfully. "You are awake!"

"Starfire, what happened?" Robin asked urgently. "Where's Slade?" Starfire shrugged hesitantly.

"He…disappeared," she explained slowly. Robin nodded; he had expected as much. Absently, he rubbed his arm, where new cuts and bruises overlaid the faded scars already there. Apparently, marks from Slade never truly disappeared after all. Starfire, as if sensing the dark emotions within him, hugged him tighter. "We are victorious, Robin," she reminded him softly. Robin nodded again, keeping his doubts to himself. He was sure they would see Slade again. He just wasn't so sure about the outcome. One thing was for certain though; this was far from over.

"Robin…I am sorry we were not there," Starfire said after a moment, guilt clear in her voice. "I should have been there to help. Instead, I was absent. I could not find you." Robin smiled at her, an odd gesture considering what he had just been through. "But Starfire," he whispered. He broke the sentence in half as he kissed her briefly on the cheek. "You did find me," he finished. "Just like before."

Starfire touched the tingling spot where his lips had made contact with her fingertips gently, as if confused or surprised. Then her face lit up, and she wrapped her arms around Robin again, kissing him back. This one lasted longer as each of them savored the moment; it was just the two of them, together, in each other's arms. Just the way it was supposed to be.

Outside the room, they could hear snickering, and then the overdramatic sound of gagging. "_Gross!" _Beast Boy exclaimed, screwing up his face in what could be taken as disgust. "Dude, you just kissed! That's….ew!" he added, apparently unable to finish the sentence. Raven was glaring at him from the hallway while Cyborg seemed to be fighting the urge to either facepalm, or react the same way as Beast Boy. Finally, he settled on glaring at Beast Boy like Raven was. "BB!" he scolded. "I told you not to spy on them!"

Beast Boy's mouth fell open. "Dude, that's so not fair! It was your idea too!" As the argument escalated, Starfire and Robin shared a small, secret smile. Though, yeah, it was kind of embarrassing to have Beast Boy gagging behind them, the two teenagers knew that they would still treasure this moment. They were both together, happy for one brief moment. And as Starfire slipped her hand into Robin's, both of them knew they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Robin was training again. Since recovering – again – he had spent a lot of time in the training area. His experiences were obviously still bugging him. _"Where is your fight, little bird?" _Robin gritted his teeth, feeling hatred bubble up inside of him as he launched himself at the training dummy in front of him. With every blow, he imagined the dummy was Slade. He continued to strike, letting his fury course through him freely. Eventually, the dummy was reduced to little more than scraps of firm cloth and filling, not even really recognizable.

Robin stared down at what he had done, a cold satisfaction rising up within him. _"This 'little bird' is going to find you, Slade," _he thought silently, _"And then I'll show you my fight." _Then he fully looked at the damage he had inflicted, and winced. Could he really do that to someone? Thinking about Slade, Robin had to admit the answer was a yes. He felt somewhat guilty thinking that; had torture really reduced him to that? He was supposed to be strong; no matter what he was forced to go through, he had to remain a hero. And that meant not hurting anyone like that, no matter how much dark satisfaction it would give him.

Robin turned away, expression unreadable behind his mask. Emotions raged within him, conflicting and confusing. After a silent, agonized moment, Robin shook his head and walked out of the room, leaving nothing but the broken form of the dummy behind him.

"Robin!" Starfire called as he left the room. "If you are done training now, may we do-"

"Not right now, Starfire," Robin interrupted quietly. "Not right now." He walked further down the hall, once again just wanting to be alone. This time, though, he would be sure to stay inside the tower. Robin escaped to where he had once before; the roof of the tower. Staring at the city, he allowed his mind to wander, thoughts colliding against each other randomly. He rested his arms lightly across his knees as he pulled his cape tighter around himself to fight off the chill of the wind and the darkness that haunted his mind.

He heard light, tentative footsteps behind him. Robin didn't turn around. "Robin?" Starfire asked hesitantly. When she received no response, she sat down next to him silently. Knowing her next question would be asking if he wanted to talk, Robin let out a small sigh. Then as a fresh onslaught of memories washed over him, he decided to spill. "He said he was going to come after you too," Robin recalled quietly, an edge to his voice. It was an edge of fear, the almost overpowering terror that he was going to lose someone all over again. He couldn't let that happen.

"He will not hurt us, Robin," Starfire assured him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Robin shrugged it off as sudden anger coursed through him. "Maybe you're wrong!" he practically shouted. Breathing hard, he looked down as he added, "I can't watch anyone else fall." Starfire frowned.

"Fall? No one has fallen," she said, confused. Robin shook his head, a bitter, grieved look on his face. "Yes, they have," he whispered. "They fell, and I couldn't do anything."

"Who fell, Robin?" Starfire asked as she wrapped her arms around the obviously anguished teenager. He didn't bother to move away this time, allowing her to hug him. "_They_ did," Robin whispered, breaths jerked harshly out of him. Then realizing that answer might not be helpful, he swallowed hard, forcing himself to say it. "My parents."

Starfire, though concern was dominant, couldn't help but feel curious; Robin had never shared his past. But the memories were quite clearly troubling him, disturbing him deeply. "You do not have to tell me," she replied softly.

"I have to tell someone," Robin replied, shaking his head. "When I was little, I was…part of a circus," he began, voice faltering as he stumbled over the words. "Me and my parents were acrobats. I-it was just a normal performance. I couldn't have known anything would go wrong." Robin was pleading, as if trying to convince Starfire it wasn't his fault. And trying to convince himself.

"It was not your fault," Starfire assured him gently.

"But…they fell. The line snapped, and they just…fell," Robin shivered, a small tear leaking out of the bottom of his mask and dripping down his cheek. The memories still hurt, worse than any one of Slade's blows. "Then…they hit the bottom. I saw them, their faces before they fell. That's the last thing I ever saw of them before they…before they…" Robin was unable to finish, voice breaking off painfully. "Then Batman took me in," he finally continued. It was really the first time he had spoken of Batman in front of the team. "Gave me a home…a father. That's when I became Robin. That's when I was able to become a hero. Without that…without _him_…I don't think I could've gotten over it."

Robin took a deep breath, then pulled away from Starfire, though he remained facing her. Slowly, he pulled off his mask, revealing his secret identity for the first time. Clear blue eyes met Starfire's green ones. "My name is Dick," he said quietly. "Dick Grayson." Starfire stayed silent for a moment, then rushed to embrace him again.

"Dick…"she whispered quietly into his ear, as if trying out the name. She glanced at his face, amazed at how much more open and vulnerable he looked without the mask. Bright blue eyes stared back at her, and Starfire found herself drowning pleasantly within their depths. Dick cleared his throat awkwardly, then replaced his mask, as if uncomfortable to have it off for even a few minutes. "Don't tell the others yet," Robin finally said. "I mean, I trust them, but…" unable to explain himself, he allowed his voice to trail off.

"Robin…Dick…your secret is safe with me," Starfire responded quietly as she kissed him lightly.

* * *

It was a few hours after Starfire had left. Robin had opted to stay behind on the roof, even though with night approaching it was growing quickly colder. He merely paced a bit faster along the edge, too lost in thought to really notice the low temperatures. He couldn't let the team get hurt, just on his account. Slade wouldn't hesitate to do it; he had proved that before. So as Robin paced the rooftop, sky darkening along with his thoughts, he came to the conclusion that he'd have to go out and find Slade himself. Robin had to find him and end this before anyone else got hurt. Robin slowly headed back inside the tower. He wouldn't go right now; the team might still be awake, for one. But soon. Tomorrow, perhaps.

As Robin slipped into his room, lying down on his bed silently, he allowed his thoughts to consume him for just a brief moment. The thought of confronting Slade again made the Boy Wonder shiver slightly, and he rubbed his arms where cuts and bruises, though fading, still lingered. Even if he didn't succeed, even if he…didn't make it, maybe his death would be enough to save the team. Robin could hope.

Because as he laid there, shadows growing and creeping along his walls, he knew it was his responsibility. It always had been, really. He had to protect the others. He was their leader. He was their friend.

And he couldn't let anyone else fall.

* * *

**A/N **Ooooh...so is our little Robin really going out to face Slade? Okay, brief note here; I would really appreciate some reviews. I only got _ONE _review for the last chapter...ONE. That's...kind of pathetic. I'm not trying to sound whiny here or anything, I just don't have much motivation if I don't think people are reading. So...review?


	9. Protection

**A/N **Thank you all so much for the reviews! Seriously. I didn't expect to get 30...that means a lot. :D Ok, this is probably the last chapter. There's going to be an epilogue though...I can't believe this is almost done. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

Me: Robin, would you do the honors?

Robin: Uh, sure, I guess. Aiva doesn't own Teen Titans...or me. Even though she wants to.

~Aiva

* * *

The team woke to the amazing smell of sizzling bacon, frying eggs, and cooking waffles. As they hurried down the stairs, varying levels of enthusiasm, curiosity, and confusion were clear on each of their faces. Beast Boy gasped as he stepped into the kitchen area, eyes growing wide in awe. "I. Am. In. Heaven," he announced cheerfully as he noticed the tofu bacon and eggs. Cyborg frowned. "Not all of this is that tofu junk, right?" he asked seriously.

Raven stared into the kitchen, frowning slightly herself. "Robin? Why are you cooking breakfast?" Robin placed the waffles on a plate as the popped out of the toaster, shrugging. "Why not?" he responded simply. Maybe Robin really was feeling better after all; he was certainly happier. Why else would he be cooking the team food so early in the morning? Beast Boy immediately dug in to his meat and egg substitutes, sucking up the food like a green vacuum cleaner. Cyborg, after examining a piece of bacon critically, deemed this one meaty enough, and placed it, along with a few other non-tofu pieces, on his plate.

Soon the whole team was finishing up the food, or leaning back in their chairs, groaning slightly at their overfull stomachs. Beast Boy let out a huge belch, which made Raven give him the death-glare. No one stood up to Raven's death-glare for very long, and the rather proud look on Beast Boy's face faded as he shrunk into his chair, seeking to escape the wrath of Raven.

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Robin asked, leaning against the counter behind him. A chorus of suggestions filled the air, involving parks, movies, thrill rides, and junk food. Robin gave a small smile. "Let's go, then," he said, leading the team out of the room. Raven frowned as she lagged behind slightly. Something was off. There was something Robin wasn't telling them, and Raven was determined to find out what. The last time _she_ had acted like this, after all, her father had nearly destroyed the world. And while she doubted that Robin's father was an all-powerful demon aiming to take over the world, something bad was still going to happen. She could sense it.

Raven was never wrong about these sorts of things.

* * *

Starfire gave a small, happy sigh as she let herself fall onto her bed. It had been a good day. Even though Beast Boy had wound up throwing up after eating three corndogs, cotton candy, some funnel cakes, and then riding one of those spinning things, it had still been fun for all of them. But the day was over, night already darkening the sky outside, the city beginning to light up in order to combat the encroaching darkness. Starfire frowned as she felt something crinkle underneath her.

Sitting up, she saw a note with her name written on it in familiar, hurried handwriting. A mixture of curiosity and fear rising within her, Starfire opened the small envelope, pulling out a sheet of paper. Unfolding it, her eyes quickly scanned the message, opening wider in sudden fear.

_Starfire,_

_Sorry to leave so suddenly. I know you said nothing would happen to you, but I know Slade. He won't stop trying. Ever. I have to go out and stop him, before he hurts anyone else. I have to end this. Please understand._

_I can't let you fall too._

_-Dick Grayson_

The note fluttered from her numb fingers as Starfire froze. No…Robin couldn't be thinking about going to confront Slade so soon after he had just been injured again! He couldn't be thinking of confronting Slade ever, really. _"Please understand. I can't let you fall too." _Robin's words echoed dimly in her head. She understood; but that didn't mean she'd agree with it. Without bothering to even contact the rest of the team, Starfire thrust her window open, rushing through the air to go find Robin.

* * *

Robin waited, metal stick held loosely in his hand, hiding the fact that he was as taut as a drawn bowstring. He knew Slade would come; it was only a matter of time, perhaps a matter of minutes. As if on cue, Robin heard the familiar footsteps behind him. Fighting the panic that threatened to rise up within him, he didn't bother turning around, acting calm. "Slade," he said coolly.

"Robin," Slade greeted, a slightly colder edge to his voice. They both stayed still for a moment, as is frozen. Suddenly, Robin whirled around, the small explosive disks slipping easily from his fingers, aimed directly at Slade. Slade dodged them with ease, seemingly amused by Robin's effort. "My, you really have lost your touch," Slade mocked. Robin's eyes narrowed fractionally behind his domino mask as he reminded himself not to give in to the anger. Self-control and a clear mind were vital when it came to fighting Slade.

"Have you finally decided to give up?" Slade asked, blue eyes piercing. "I thought you wanted to 'protect' your friends. We wouldn't want them to end up like this, now would we?" he asked, gesturing to Robin's scarred, wounded arms. Robin's eyes fully narrowed, an angry scowl forming on his face. Oh well; self-control was overrated anyway.

Robin launched himself at Slade, and angry cry rising up within his throat as he brought down the metal stick. Though it didn't cause any lasting harm, the bang it made as it hit still brought Robin immense satisfaction.

The fight continued, each minute feeling like a day, each second feeling like an hour. Time seemed to have no hold over the two rivals as they dodged and lunged, performing complex maneuvers and attacks. But despite all the training he had put himself through, his hopes that maybe he would make it through this somehow, Robin found himself weakening. Deep inside, he resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't make it. He wouldn't get to see the team again…he wouldn't get to see Starfire again. Slade landed a quick blow, striking Robin in the ribs, and the dark-haired teenager stumbled back, collapsing on the ground.

Panting, he moved to stand, but was stopped by a heavy boot that pressed on his chest, pinning him down. Robin glared up at Slade, a snarl on his face as he struggled. A crashing sound suddenly ripped through the tense air, and Robin's head immediately shifted to glance at whatever had made that sound. His eyes quickly picked out Starfire's form against the shattered window, green energy glowing around her hands as her eyes narrowed into an angry, determined expression. "Leave Robin alone," she said quietly, a threatening edge to her voice that didn't often appear.

Without hesitating, Starfire shot a bolt of energy at him, which made direct contact, thrusting Slade backwards into the wall with a satisfying thud. Robin immediately stood, moving towards Starfire. "Starfire, get out of here!" he shouted, frustration clear in his voice. "I left by myself for a reason!"

"I will not go, Robin," Starfire replied stubbornly. Robin opened his mouth to argue, but quickly shut it as Slade stood. Robin settled into a fighting stance easily, muscles tense as he held his metal stick. Slade gave a patronizing chuckle, a smirk clear in his voice. "Apparently, you don't care enough to protect your friends after all," he said. Robin's eyes narrowed, and he stepped in front of Starfire protectively. "Don't you dare," he growled, sounding much more threatening than Starfire ever thought possible.

Slade took a step forward, and Robin attacked quickly, determined that nothing would happen to Starfire. The thought of her having to deal with even a small amount of what he had to was horribly painful to the point that it made Robin feel sick. He couldn't let that happen. Somehow, he found himself driving Slade back, fueled by sheer determination and rage. Finally, with a little help from Starfire, Slade was finally defeated.

Robin landed the final blow, watching Slade fall to the ground, unconscious, with cold satisfaction on his face. Metal stick still poised over Slade's still body, Robin knew he could end this forever right now. He could kill Slade easily, and wouldn't feel the slightest bit guilty. As if reading his mind, Starfire placed a gentle hand on the tormented teenager's shoulder. "Robin, it is over," she said softly. Robin glanced at her, and something in her green eyes made his staff drop, lowering to a much less lethal position. He took a step back, breathing hard as he stared back at Slade.

Starfire pulled him into her embrace, hugging him tightly. "You won, Robin. It is over," she repeated. "He will not hurt you again."

"He could still come back. Eventually, he will escape from prison," Robin replied.

"If he does, we will be ready," Starfire replied, determination clear on her face. Robin nodded, and allowed himself to think that, maybe, just maybe, he could finally heal after all.

* * *

**A/N **Holy rusted metal! It's...over. I have the epilogue still, but it's..._over_. This is my longest fanfiction so far; thanks to everyone for sticking with me. Everyone who reviews to this chapter will be mentioned in the epilogue, and I'll respond to each through PMs. :D


	10. Epilogue

**A/N **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, especially PeppyGothChick, drawolftiger, and silverpedals1402, who reviewed the last chapter (told you guys you'd be mentioned!) Every review was helpful or encouraging, and I seriously can't thank you enough. ...I can't believe this is the end either. Sorry it's a bit short, but...oh well. Enjoy anyway, and thanks for staying with me this far. :D

**Disclaimer **Robin: I'm still scared of the idea of you owning Teen Titans.

Me: You should be. *evil grin*

Robin: O.O

See? Don't own Teen Titans...still.

~Aiva

* * *

The sky was painted in gentle shades of pink and orange, the sinking sun reflected beautifully on the rippling waters below. Robin stared down at the scene, cape fluttering around him in the breeze. Slade was defeated, the team was okay, and the nightmares were slowly beginning to become less frequent, though they still snuck up on him. They probably always would. Light footsteps headed towards Robin, but he didn't bother turning around. He knew who it was.

Starfire slipped her hand lightly into his. "Dick?" she asked. When no one else was around, she had begun to use his real name more frequently, and Robin found that he didn't mind. He glanced at her, slipping off his mask to reveal his bright blue eyes. "Hmm?" he responded.

"You are okay, yes? You are getting better?" Starfire asked, gesturing to his scarred arms. Robin knew she also meant deeper than that. "I'm getting better," Robin responded carefully. "But I don't think I'm completely okay." Starfire nodded, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Robin turned, a red flush creeping into his cheeks as he met Starfire's eyes. He gave a small smile, knowing that even though he wasn't completely healed, that was okay. He was making progress, and that's what mattered.

Even though the scars would probably never heal, looking at Starfire, Robin knew she had managed to save him from falling.

* * *

**A/N **The end! Told you it was short. ^^ And it was mushy...Nah, I'm kidding. So many people asked for Robin to talk to Batman, and for there to be DaddyBats fluff, that I had to put a little bit in here. So, here is the requested father/son moment.

* * *

There was still something he had to do. Ever since his conversation with Starfire in which he revealed his identity, the urge was persistently nagging at him. Robin was unable to ignore it anymore. Slipping away to his room, he pulled out a communicator he had never truly forgotten. Activating it with a light touch, he hesitantly spoke into it. "Batman?"

"Dick?" The response was edged with surprise and disbelief, clear in the way his adoptive father had neglected to use his hero identity. Robin swallowed. "Yeah."

"Are you okay? I heard what had happened," Batman finally asked after a somewhat awkward silence.

"I'm fine, Bruce," Robin assured him. Words from the conversation echoed in his mind. _"Without that…without _him_…I don't think I could've gotten over it." _Robin had almost forgotten that, until those memories had resurfaced.

* * *

Not too long later, Robin was greeted by a familiar sight. Batman. Robin stood, waiting for the older vigilante to reach him, a bit tense and awkward. All of that faded as Batman met his gaze. "I missed you," Robin blurted out, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could fully think them through. An awkward silence filled the air for a moment and Robin stared at the ground.

He glanced up as strong arms wrapped around him, Batman's fatherly side apparently becoming dominant for a moment. Robin hugged him back, noting how safe he felt, how this felt like _home. _"I missed you too, Dickie," Batman whispered. The two vigilantes stayed like that, unwilling to break this precious moment.

Just like that, they were father and son again.

* * *

**A/N **_Now _it's over. :D Another mushy ending, but whatever. I still can't believe this is over. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
